


When I First Met You

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Downworlders, F/F, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Love Confessions, Shadow Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: This Is Based Around my newly made OC Jennifer Reaper And Isabelle, Jennifer admits her feelings in her own way, she's been in love With Isabelle since they were kids.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/ OC
Kudos: 4





	When I First Met You

When I first met you it was as if I was looking at the sun, with a smile as bright as yours? Of course I was enough to relate it to that. You accepted me as I was and welcomed me with open arms along with your brother, your mother despised me your father was wary of me, the rest of the institute didn’t trust me… but you… you and Alec were okay with what I was, the monster those who fear in their final moments their last breaths. The face you saw was a mask to hide the ugly beneath, angelic and reaper blood running through my veins every passing minute, second, hour and more. 

You didn’t see a monster you just saw a girl, a girl who became broken at the age of six because of what your own people did to mine. I’ll never forgive them for what they did. 

Since the day we met we became close then years passed, we became inseparable when I turned thirteen I began to notice the changes in my pastor when you were around, my mood, my facial expressions, people have tried to make you go against me but no matter what you stood by me. 

When those mile actions happened I noticed others as well, my heart would beat faster when I watch you practice your fighting skills, when you would tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear to hide it from your view, I would lose my breath I would lose my train of thought. I used to think I was having a stroke when it would happen.

But later I realized what it was. It was a crush, a silly crush that I had on you, but again I was wrong sixteen is when I truly figured out what it was, I was in love with you, I fell for the remarkable Isabelle Lightwood the girl who would come to my room when she had nightmares or when a thunderstorm rolled by remembering the fights on the field. My brave lil Izzy frightened by the drumming sound of lightning splitting the sky from over us, I used to say it was the Angels and Downworlders fighting yet again. 

Then yet again years later I hoped that the feelings would fade but they never did, wanting to keep our bond our friendship I couldn’t tell you, fearing rejection I kept them to myself like a coward. You think I have no fears but I do. My biggest fear is myself. Losing the family I got. Losing you. 

You’ll never understand the true meaning behind the words “I love you.” When I speak them to you. 

Because I will always be your best friend, your sister, your family in your eyes. 

Nothing more.

I hate myself for loving you the way I do. I appreciate the friendship we have the bond we share. But I can’t help but want more, to hope for more. It’s selfish I know… I wish I could make these feelings disappear, I can’t though and that’s what kills me. 

Truth be told when I first met you I caught myself thinking…. ‘I hope I marry her someday.’


End file.
